No regular guy
by fantasyrose91
Summary: Fleur, tired of waiting for Bill to come forward, decides to confront him. How will it end? Set in HP and the OFP. Read it for more.


Author Notes: Little story about Fleur and Bill placed in HP and OFP. Some words in Fleur speeches are in French or mispelled like J. K. Rowling did.

* * *

 **No regular guy.**

"D'accord Bill. Quand cela suffit. Can you tell me what's your problem?" It was any working day at Gringotts, and all was proceeding in an orderly fashion, as it did every morning, until Fleur entered into his office, slamming the door and yelling. Bill, hearing the screams, had looked up from his desk and met with a perfect image of Fleur. She with one's arms folded, the sulky and flushed face was even more beautiful than he could remember. The boy had to blink several times before answering.  
"Good morning to you, Fleur," Bill said, trying to remain composed. "I'm fine, thank you. How about you?"

"Je l'ai fait everything! Everything to push you to ask me out, but you do nothing!" She said, raising, the tone of her voice even more.  
"Wait! What did you say?" Bill asked, amazed by her statement. But Fleur ignored him and continued her ramblings.  
"I agreed to go out and eat avec you and other collègues at the Leaky Cauldron. Where they haven't even got a dish, that is not Anglais! I laughed to those your typical humorous jokes that I do not even understand. I've said oui when you asked to see us three times a week for Anglais classes instead of two,"  
"Well you have to admit, it helped you. You are much better now and..." Fleur glared at him, so Bill was silent again.  
"I agreed to go out avec that stupid Alex just to make you jealous, but you still did nothing! Yet I thought you liked me. I thought that you felt what I feel when we were together, but apparently I was wrong. Last night I even got to wear that ridiculous dress, but nothing!"

"Ridiculous dress? Apparently the British and French have a different concept as well as to what is or is not ridiculous. Because last night there was nothing ridiculous about you." Bill said, thinking back to the beautiful little black dress dramatically low-cut with whom Fleur had shown up, who had killed him. Well, almost killed as a part of his body had remained wide awake for the rest of the evening and the subsequent night.  
"But if you have not even had the courage to look at me for the whole lesson."  
"And why do you think I was not able to look at you?" Bill asked, patient.  
"Because...oh," Fleur said, smiling for the first time since he had fallen in his office.  
"And for your information several times I have been considering the idea of closing Alex in one of the vaults and then throw away the key." Fleur's smile widened even more to hear that.  
"So I'm right. You like me?" Bill sighed. To say that he liked her was an understatement.  
"Yes. You are right."

"Then why did not you even asked me out?"  
"Don't you know?" Bill asked. Fleur shook her head, so he continued. "I did not because I did not think I could be of interest to you. Because you are so beautiful, young, intelligent. While I'm nothing but a... a regular guy." He finished.  
"A regular guy? You thinz you're a regular guy? You fought for years against curses and mummies hidden in antique Pyramides d'Egypte. You have long hair tied in a ponytail. You have a fang's earring on your left ear. You show up to work in a bank with a leather jacket and black ankle boots, not to mention the fact that you're the first child of six more children. And you thinz you're regular? Apparently even the concept of regular is different from Anglais to French." Bill could not help but burst out laughing, and even Fleur did the same. For that matter, he was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he thought, but that Fleur still didn't know.  
"Your "Anglais" has really improved you know." It was all he said.  
"Thanz you. Your pronunciation of French words to the contrary is still terrible." Fleur said to mock him jokingly. They laughed for a while, then, when they finally returned to seriousness, Bill looked at her straight in the eye. That look, with those blue eyes so intense, almost made her tremble.

"Fleur, would you go out with me tonight?" He asked.  
"Yes. I'd be honored." The two decided to see each other at seven in front of a restaurant according to Bill also proposed other types of dishes, in addition to the British.  
"Good. So, it's decided! Now, get out of here! And go back to work Miss Delacour!"  
"Oui, Mr. Weez... Weasley." Fleur was already at the door when he called her back.  
"Fleur if you wanted it so much that I asked you out, then why did not you just use your powers from Veela?" Even yesterday he knew she had not used it.  
"Because I did not want that was the reason why you asked me."  
"It would never have been in any case," Bill said firmly. Fleur left the room without comment, but his heart was pounding because that phrase said more than other thousand words.  
That evening, when at the restaurant, one of the waiters brought the menu, Bill discovered that, in addition to the English kitchen, there was only the Italian, but Fleur did not protest. She was too busy laughing about the tie that Bill had decided to wear along with a white shirt under the inevitable leather jacket.


End file.
